


As Always

by microwaveslayer



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Dysfunctional Relationships, M/M, Ritualistic behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 18:29:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3178652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/microwaveslayer/pseuds/microwaveslayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diego has his rituals and Kevin always respects them. As always, Diego is gentle with him until their exchange ends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Always

Was he free? Was he happy? The question is absurd:  
Had anything been wrong, we should have certainly heard.  
“The Unknown Citizen” by W.H. Auden

  
Diego was a man of simple habits. Kevin knew and respected Diego's rituals, even before his fortunate re-education and career change. It was one of the reasons Diego wanted Kevin so badly.

And once the ritual was started, it became law for both of them.

Every Tuesday, Kevin wrapped up his show and punched out at exactly two o'clock. At two-thirty and not a moment later, Kevin was on the elevator up to Diego's penthouse suite. By two forty-five, he was working on dinner for both of them and setting the table.

At six-thirty, Diego came home. They always ate in silence, neither daring to break routine with idle chat. Once they had finished and Kevin cleared the dishes, Diego always asked the same question.

“Have you been with anyone?”

Kevin used to give different answers before his re-education, but every week was the same response given with a smile.

“No, Diego.”

His answer didn't matter though. Every week, Diego would slink off to the bedroom and Kevin would clean himself up in the bathroom. Every week, Kevin's bright smile faltered just a little bit.

Diego standing in the bedroom always sent a thrill up Kevin's spine and he could never tell if it was from excitement or terror. Diego was always so commanding and aloof.

“Kevin.” Always the same prompt: Soft, but with an underlying order. Always, Kevin obeyed the unspoken demand.

Diego's fingers were always nimble, getting Kevin undressed with purpose and efficiency.

Only once he was laid bare was Kevin allowed to touch Diego. Kevin was always careful not to let the touches become too intimate, linger for too long on exposed flesh. He was slower, though, always drinking in the sight of Diego.

It would be hard to admire his form otherwise.

Kevin always broke contact first, getting into bed without hesitation. Always on all fours, always with the lights on.

Diego's hands ran over Kevin in the same pattern, probably by muscle memory., working from his chest to his hips. While Diego's hand pumped Kevin's cock, his right hand reached into the drawer, second from the top, and Kevin's breath always hitched in anticipation.

Kevin always felt the same slow, initial penetration. Diego waited exactly twenty seconds before moving. The Voice was always thankful for the rituals Diego had. Never once had Diego attempted to fuck him dry.

Kevin was always vocal, more often because he wanted Diego to continue. Once started, he believed, a ritual should be finished.

Always Diego built up speed, fingers stroking Kevin in perfect time. Always, Kevin came first, vocalizing his delight.

He usually stayed on all fours, ignoring some deep, dark part of him that wanted Diego to stop rocking into his spent body. If he had an especially exhausting day, Kevin would let his upper body sag slightly. It was the only random thing in their routine, the only thing that broke their ritual.

Diego, once finished, always disappeared into the bathroom without a word. Kevin would curl up in bed and be asleep before Diego came back to bed.

Their exchange was always finished before nine.

At six, they always woke up and Kevin left. Always, they began Wednesday as strangers until next Tuesday.


End file.
